


Ben Witch

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [4]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Furry, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a witch, hated by many for his powers. It’s no surprise he shares a bond with Kevin Levin, the little osmosian who has found the omnitrix. Still Ben doesn’t let fear stop him from helping people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bearer of the Omnitrix and Witch Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Bearer of the Omnitrix and Witch Magic

“Get him! Get the monster!” a man shouted, and was joined with cries of yes. A mob of people were chasing a boy with black hair. He was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

‘Stop it, I’m not a monster, I’m not a monster.’ He chanted that in his head as tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m not a monster!!!” he shouts and he reaches for his watch, the watch beeped and lit up with a green light. He slapped the dial and he was changed into XLR8. He zipped away from the mob, and ran as fast as he could in this form, and ran into the woods.

‘Why did they attack me, I saved them why? Am I really a monster?’ a beeping could be heard and in a flash the boy reverted back to normal, and he landed hard on the ground. He started crying, tears falling from his cheeks.

“Hey.” A voice caused him to look up from the ground, and look all around him. He saw no one and thought he was going crazy. “No up here.” his gaze lifted up to the sky and he saw a brown haired boy riding a broom stick. The boy was dressed in a dark green robe, though from Kevin’s position he could see he was wearing normal clothes beneath it.

“Wah a witch!” he gasped, and fell back.

“Hey, that’s a bit rude you know.” He floated down. “I thought you’d be a bit more considerate.”

The raven haired youth blushed and looked down in shame. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve just never seen a witch before.”

“Well I’ve never seen anyone like you before either. I saw you take down that monster, you’re a hero.” That made him smile. The brunette held his hand out to him. “I’m Ben what’s your name?”

“Kevin,” he took Ben’s hand and shook it. The moment ended as they heard voices.

“Find him! Don’t let him get away!” the two saw light coming towards him.

“Hop on.” Ben says, and Kevin doesn’t hesitate he hops on Ben’s broom and the two are lifted up into the air. They watched as the people scoured the woods looking for Kevin. “Leave this to me.” He says and pulls a pouch from his sleeve. He empties it in his hand to reveal a purple powder. He blows it, and it turns to smoke and the people inhale it.

In seconds the magic takes hold and they forgot all about Kevin. “What’s you do?”

“Memory dust, I had them forget about you.”

“Wow that’s really cool.”

“Yeah, I know what if feels like to be hated because of your power.” He says sadly, and the two begin to fly away, moving high above the trees.

“I was a freak before, able to absorb whatever I touched. Then I found this watch and since then I’ve tried to use my powers for good.”

“You aren’t a freak, people use the words like freak or monster out of anger or fear. We are what we are, and if we use our powers for good that’s what matters.”

“That’s what my mom tells me, she’s never been scared of my power. My step dad he doesn’t really like it. Still I try to do her proud.”

“Your lucky, my parents didn’t take my magical powers to well. They were ashamed telling me to never use my powers, but magic is like breathing to me.” He clutched his chest. “The only one who was really proud of me was my Grandpa Max. He took me in, when my parents kicked me out.” Kevin’s eyes widened in shock, he quickly put on a smile. “But it’s okay, my Grandpa lets me use magic, and I’ve gotten really good at it.”

“Yeah I’ve gotten pretty good at this hero thing, but some people freak out calling me the monster.” Ben places a hand on his shoulder.

“I can see your not a monster Kevin, you’re a hero!” he says happily.

Kevin blushes, liking that he’s called a hero by someone. “So that watch lets you turn into different things?” he asks, and Kevin nods.

“Yep but I still have my power to absorb so I can strengthen my forms with whatever is around me.” To show his power he absorbed the wood from Ben’s broom and turned wood.

“Wow that’s cool. Well you’ve already seen my magic at work. I can do all kinds of things.” He looks around. “So um do you need me to drop you off?”

“Nah I got nowhere to go tonight, besides I like hanging with you.” Kevin leans against Ben and the brunette smiles.

“Me to.” The two hang out all night, Ben showing Kevin more of his powers and Kevin sows him more of his transformations.

With the morning sun Ben sighs. “Oh man, I have to get back to my grandpa or he’s gonna worry.”

“That’s okay, I’m gonna run home and tell my mom I’ve made a friend with powers to.” He changes into XLR8. “So I guess I’ll see ya around.”

“I hope so.” He winks at Kevin, and the two part.

It would be some time before the two would meet again. Kevin did his hero thing, using his alien powers to stop bad guys and even take on Vilgax, who wanted the omnitrix for his own selfish goals.

Ben on the other hand was dealing with his own enemies. He battled against Hex who wanted this spell book that Ben had in his possession. The two clashed but Hex underestimated Ben’s magic and he lost, and he took the charms of Bezel as spoils of battle. Hex was arrested and Ben didn’t see him for some time, that is until Charmcaster busted him out of prison.

They came searching for the charms and something else the Key stone of Bezel. Ben got his hands on it first and with the key stone amplifying his magic plus the other charms he beat Hex and Charmcaster. He took control of Charmcaster’s rock creatures, though under his control they were charged with green mana not pink. He also took her magic bag and Hex’s staff, surprisingly it worked under his control.

He was growing into a fine witch, and Kevin was growing into a fine hero. Both often heard news about the other and were happy things were going so well. Sadly for Kevin things weren’t perfect forever, one of his aliens Ghost Freak came to life, and escaped the omnitrix. He possessed Kevin and began using his powers for evil.

The plumbers weren’t merciful. They locked Kevin and Ghost Freak in the null void. Ghost Freak learned he couldn’t escape while possessing Kevin so he left the boy’s body swearing he would return one day. He abandoned Kevin in the null void, and he fell into a pretty bad place.

Ben was worried about Kevin, but every spell he used couldn’t find the boy for some reason. It was like wherever he was kept shielding him, the only thing he knew was that Kevin was alive. It wasn’t till many years later did the two meet once more.

Kevin had grown into a handsome young man, though he’d fallen off the path of the hero. He had become infamous using his powers to broker deals, and get what he wanted or needed.

Ben had grown into a beauty himself. He had became a powerful witch, mastering complicated spells, while still fining time for a normal life. He was still living with his grandpa in the rustbucket, but things took a turn for the weird as Max had vanished.

Some aliens were causing trouble. It was here where the two were reunited, Kevin was a little ashamed, cause here was Ben, his little hero witch. What had he done? Terrible things, things he couldn’t share with anyone.

Still despite what he had done Ben didn’t care, he wanted Kevin’s help. The raven agreed and the two teamed up and learned of a invasion plan and they had to recruit Plumber’s Kids to help stop it.

Stop it they did, and they learned the secret behind his power. Ben was half anodite and so was his cousin Gwen. Verdona wanted to take Ben away much to Kevin’s displeasure. Ben and Gwen both refused, Ben still saw himself as a witch regardless.

Gwen joined up with them, and she wasn’t blind she knew Kevin had a thing for her cousin but for some reason he kept himself reserved and held his feelings back.

Still the group went through a lot, Kevin was super jealous of this blonde guy called Michael Morningstar who seemed to be flirting with Ben. He somehow even convinced Ben to go on a date with him. Kevin stalked them, ahem I mean he followed them for Ben’s safety. Michael fed on Ben’s mana, finding it delicious but he crossed the wrong witch. So Ben cursed the leach to be as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside.

Ben helped Kevin get used to his new aliens, letting him fight his rock creatures to get used to any of his new aliens. The practice really helped prepare for what was to come.

The final showdown began, and Ben and Kevin worked together to heal the Highbreeds and saved the universe.

After the war, the two finally confessed their feelings for each other. Their connection grew stronger and when Vilgax challenged the world, they fought together. This turned Vilgax’s attention to Ben after his defeat. He said he found Ben to be beautiful, and one as powerful as he was worthy of being his consort. Vilgax retreated but since then he’s tried to kidnap and make Ben his slave. Kevin refused to let them happen.

Kevin’s and Ben’s identity was revealed by young Jimmy Jones. The media didn’t take things well, Kevin was labeled an alien menace and Ben was labeled well every bad term for witch. Will went after Ben a lot harder, saying there was a witch among them, a vile monster pretending to be human, Kevin wanted to knock his lights out but Ben told him not to. He was still a hero even if the people hated him. Kevin smiled, that was his little hero witch.

They were together for some time, that is until Kevin received a letter from an autoshop. They wanted Kevin to come work for them, it was a dream come true for him, he’d have a steady job working on cars, make an honest living. The only problem he had to leave Ben.

Ben wasn’t gonna stand in Kevin’s way, he wanted the raven happy. To him Kevin deserved it. “Ben you know I don’t want to leave you.”

“I know, but this is a great opportunity.” Kevin wrapped his arms around his little lover. “Kevin, we’ve been together a long time, I saw the look on your face when you got that letter.”

“I still don’t wanna leave you, I love you so much.”

“And I love you to, but it’s because I love you I want you to go.” He smiled at him. “Gwen’s going off to college in that area, so you won’t be alone, and you’ll even have back up if you have to go hero.” He kissed Kevin.

The kiss broke and Kevin smiled. “How’d I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like you?”

“I dunno,” his lucky charm glowed. “It’s a mystery.” They kissed again and soon they were making out. This would be the last time he felt his lips, so he wanted to burn it into his memory to last till the next they meet.

Kevin left, and Ben was going to get a new partner. It was his grand father’s idea, to help keep him safe. Ben was about to meet Rook Blonko.

To be continued


	2. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2

Since Kevin was going the same way as Gwen he offered to give her a ride. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did, so go ahead.” He says.

“What exactly is your relationship to my cousin?” she said and Kevin tensed up.

“What!?” he gasped.

“Well I know you two are together, your very possessive of him. However Ben has gone on dates with other guys.”

“Oh that,” he couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, we are in love. I love him, I want to protect him. If I could I would keep him all to myself, and not let anyone hurt him. But that’s not Ben, I know he loves me back, but he doesn’t want to be locked away and kept safe.” He couldn’t help but smile. “That’s why despite everything, being called a monster or a freak he still goes out and uses his power to help save people.”

“Yeah that’s Ben, but the dating doesn’t that bother you?”

“Not really, we worked something out a long time ago. I am the only one who tops him, I get to see him at his weakest and most vulnerable because he trusts me with that. If Ben chooses another guy to be with, he tops him. Of course he tells me before they do anything, and I get to meet him before they do it.”

“So wait, your saying your Ben’s boyfriend and basically he can have a ‘girlfriend’” she gave air quotes around the word girlfriend.

“Well not a girl but I guess you meant that. I don’t know if it’s gonna work in the long run as Ben’s never found anyone he’s found interesting, I want him to be happy, and I’m not perfect I can’t give Ben everything he needs.” Not that he liked that. After he got outed as a hero, Harangue went after Ben to, his status as a witch despite helping people freaked some out. Not just his magic he attacked their relationship to, claiming Ben was controlling him via magic and such nonsense. All the attacks, and the fear took a toll on him, sure he put on a brave face but he was hurting. “But I can’t let him go, even though I know he’d be happier with someone else. This will be our family, us against the world.”

“Hmm.” She closed her eyes in thought.

“What?”

“My cousin has had it kinda rough, he still hasn’t been accepted back home. You’ve allowed him to build his own family, with those who love him for who he is.” That came as quite a shock.

“But I thought…Ben said…”

“That his parents were okay with him being a witch? No, they said they could accept him being an anodite but he had to stop practicing magic.”

“Might as well tell him to stop breathing.” he says, even when they were hanging out Ben was always working on some kind of spell or enchantment. “Guess that explains why he was always spending the night at my place, or why he never had me pick him up at his house.”

“Its fine, he actually got a room at the plumber base now.”

“He didn’t tell me, but I bet he didn’t want me to worry.”

“Looks like he does the worrying.” Gwen pulled a piece of paper out. Kevin recognized it as one of Ben’s charms he made. “Kevin thanks for taking Gwen, I hope you do well at your new job. Keep this in your car, it has a powerful magical spell on it. It will keep your car protected from anything even magic.” She read the note on it and the paper flew up and sealed itself into Kevin’s car.

“I love him!” he said happily. His spells were aces, Ben knew how much Kevin loved his car, so it was a good going away gift.

“I can tell, I think you guys have a pretty mature relationship.” She says. It felt kinda nice to have her approval. Ben didn’t have a lot of family on his side, so yeah they planned to build their own. 

He dropped Gwen off and went to the shop, he was given his own cot. He got his phone out.

To Ben: Thanks for the protection spell babe

From Ben: Anytime

From Ben: Again thanks for taking Gwen

To Ben: Yeah we had a long chat

From Ben: Jeez she’s so nosey, anyway I got some odd news

This had Kevin curious.

To Ben: What?

From Ben: Well apparently Grandpa Max assigned me a new partner. His name is Rook, and he sorta has a thing for me

Now it made sense, Gwen knew he was getting a new partner. ‘Oh she’s good.’

From Ben: Kevin, I’d like to date him if that’s okay. There is something about him.

To Ben: Okay, keep me updated

‘I wonder what this new guy is like. It’s just been me and you against the world, but it’s time you let someone in.’

From Ben: I will I love you (heart)

Kevin smiled.

To Ben: I love you to

-x-

Ben was eating with Rook, they had just took down Psyphon and his crew who had been shaking down businessmen. After beating the bad guys and taking Rook as his partner the two had sat down to a meal. Rook had confessed about wanting to meet him for a long time, and that he was even more amazing than the legends told.

Hearing this Ben went over some stuff with him, explaining his deal with Kevin and how if he pursued a relationship with him would work. “So do you understand the rules?” he said putting his phone away. 

“Yes on my home world, males often build such relationships. We call it clan building. I would very much like joining your clan Ben.” Rook said, he took a bite of some of the chili fries.

“You do realize this will cause you some trouble, I’m not well liked around here.”

“I do not care, upon meeting you I have no doubt in my mind who I would want to be my mate.” He says.

“Yeah but I’m…”

“A witch yes?” He nodded, he was gonna say monster but yeah. “I have read your file, and I have witnessed you in action.” He took Ben’s hand. “You protected me, you use your powers to help people and that is what matters.”

Hearing Rook say that Ben couldn’t help but laugh, at his confused look he calmed down. “Sorry but I said the same thing to Kevin back in the day.”

“Ben…I…”

“I think this is gonna work.” Ben kissed him, their tongues danced together. Rook quickly submitted, he let the witch dominate and found it rather enjoyable. The kiss broke for air. “Wow!” he felt something, the kiss was so different from Kevin’s but both equally amazing.

“To-tally.” He tried to say, but it came out a little weird.

“Well I’ve had a long day, I’m gonna go home and sleep. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Ben snapped his fingers and in a flash he was gone. 

“Looking forward to it.” The revonnahgander went back to the base to his room.

To be continued

Preview of Ben Witch

Rook and Ben’s relationship continue to grow, as Harangue constantly reports bad info about Ben.

-x-

“What’s this? Another Charm of Bezel?!” he gasps.

-x-

Ben goes to see Hex. “Tell me, are there more than 5 charms of Bezel?”

“Yes, Bezel created more charms, but feared they be too powerful so he used a spell to scatter them to other dimensions and even other worlds. The spell moved them so well not even Bezel himself knew where they ended up. He kept his 5 favorite as well as the key stone here on Earth.” 

-x-

“Ben you don’t have to go. Here you are a hero, if you stay you will beloved by this whole world.”

End preview


	3. Markings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 3

The plumbers base was simple enough, along with a holding facility it had dorm rooms, a training room, a public showers/sauna. There was also specific rooms for those who had plumber status, and those had their own private wash room.

Rook was an early riser, he got up doing his morning exercises. Proud in only his orange and white underwear, he showed off his flexibility lifting his leg up high, or bending backwards in the most enticing positions. He repeated these stretches until he was good and limber.

Getting dressed with a black undershirt and pants he made his way to the training room for a more intense work out. ‘I have to be at my best, I must show Ben I am worthy to be his partner and potential mate.’

After the work out he decided to hit the showers. He stripped off all his clothing, his manhood was human in shape, his length a light blue color with a purple head tip, his crotch was crowned with black fur and he had blue furry balls with black stripes over them.

The stalls were simple, he got in and turned on the water. He stood under the spray, letting the warm water run down his form, his wet fur clung to his muscles, making him look downright sexy. He didn’t shower for long, just enough to clean his body and he quickly shut the water off. Rook shook himself off, and used a towel to dry himself. Nodding, he wrapped the towel around his waist and planned to get his armor on.

As he left the stall, a very naked Ben passed by him. “Hey Rook.”

“Ben!” he gasped, on reflex he covered himself. The brunette entered the stall and hung his towel over the door. “I did not realize you were here.”

“Well I do live here ya know.” He turned the water and sighed as the warm water caressed his skin.

“I did not know,” he said blushing, he was trying not to stare, but kept stealing glances at the boy’s body.

“Well I’m not in the plumber registry, due to certain reasons I’m not allowed to be a sanctioned plumber, so I got one of the dorms, it’s small and no shower so I gotta use the public ones.”

“I see.” He stared as the boy washed his body. Ben noticed and he smiled.

“Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna join me?” he asked and Rook blushed a deeper shade.

“Yes…No…I mean…I already had my shower, and as I have read showering is considered a private time, so it would be inappropriate to join you, as much as I would like to.” He started to ramble.

“Rook, Rook, it’s okay relax. Listen why don’t you wait for me in the mess hall I’ll cook us some breakfast.”

“I would like that very much.” He quickly left hoping Ben wouldn’t notice his growing arousal. The boy just chuckled and finished his shower. With a snap of his fingers he was dry and dressed and ready to meet Rook. The only thing missing was his magical bag.

Rook had no idea Ben could cook so he was curious what the boy planned. The witch hit the kitchen and it wasn’t long before delicious smells emanated from it. He licked his lips and continued to sniff the air, as the aroma brushed over his senses.

His stomach growled at the potential of food, but food like this he couldn’t wait. Soon Ben came out of the kitchen, carrying three plates, the plates had eggs, bacon, sausage, a sliced orange, and three pieces of toast that had been sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar. Rook gave a prayer and began to dig in, the moment his food touched his tongue his eyes sparkled. “Delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?” he asked before shoveling more of Ben’s tasty food into his mouth. ‘It is even better than Mother’s cooking.’

Ben smiled fondly. “Well my dad taught me, he used to say ‘Ben there are a few things a man has to know, one of them is how to cook a good breakfast.’ So I learned, it’s about the only thing I cook.”

“It is delicious, did you cook for Kevin as well?” he finished off the bacon and eggs and was now on the sausage.

“Yeah, all the time. Speaking of…” he waved his hand over the third plate and it vanished, reappearing near Kevin. When the raven woke up, he cried tears of joy as he dug in to the tasty breakfast. “I like treating my guys.”

“I do hope to prove myself to you, I hope I meet both your and Kevin’s approval.” The witch chuckled and took hold of Rook’s hand.

“I think you will.” Ben took a bite of his toast, he kept his eyes on Rook as he ate his meal, no one other than Kevin and Max had ever eaten his food before, he was pleased that the alien boy liked it.

Curiosity got the better of Rook so he asked. “So what else did your father teach you? He must be proud of you.” Ben’s smile faltered.

“Not much after that, cause soon after I learned how to make breakfast my powers came in, and my parents don’t like me using magic. We don’t talk much anymore, my dad doesn’t approve of my choices.”

“Ben…I am sorry…I…” the revonnahgander was interrupted as the witch’s bag hopped into the room.

“It’s okay Rook, finish your breakfast I got some business to take care of.” He shoveled his food into his mouth and swallowed it quickly.

“Wait I should go with you.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll be back before patrol if not a little late just wait in the hanger and I’ll be there.” He said hurriedly, he grabbed his bag and left. Rook frowned, realizing he stepped into a sore subject. He finished his breakfast and went to the hanger to wait for Ben.

-x-

Ben was a little late, but Max seemed to not press him on it. “So how did your business go?”

“It went well, sorry for being late.” They walked to Rook’s truck which at first glance didn’t look like much but was a pretty bad ass space ship.

“No problem, may I ask what this business was all about?” they climbed into his Proto-TRUK.

“You can of course, but I promise you’ll see once everything is complete.” Ben’s phone buzzed and he saw a text from Kevin.

-Thanks for breakfast babe, yur the best. Luv u!-

-Your welcome. Luv ya to-

The two went out on patrol and Rook was very excited. “I hoped to see you in action, to see how the legends stand up.”

“There are legends about me?” 

“Oh yes, both you and Kevin are quite famous in the universe.”

“Heh, well hopefully I’m more liked out there than here.” He says, and Rook was confused. From the legends Ben was a hero, and heroes were beloved.

“Is it true you visited the world of magic, and gained control over the alpha rune?”

“True and true, but I gave the alpha rune away as a peace offering between Charmcaster and me, last thing I needed was her butting into my business.”

Rook had read the files on Ben, and to a lesser extent Kevin, but as detailed as the files were a lot was left out.

So far patrol was pretty quiet, the biggest thing so far was a bunch of alien kids eating a car, which they stopped. It was when the boys left the Proto-TRUK did things go down the wrong path. The two had chased down who they thought was a purse snatcher, but he was innocent. “I’ll go bring the TRUK around.” The alien boy left Ben alone.

“Well if it isn’t the little witch.” Ben turned to see three punks walking towards him.

“Get lost I have nothing to say to you.”

“Well we got some words for you.” The first punk said.

“We don’t like having a witch in our town.”

“Why don’t you hop on your broom stick and fly away!”

Ben clenched his fist, but kept his cool. Instead of fighting he chose to walk away. Sadly these guys didn’t care, they chased Ben and knocked him into an alley. “You damn freak think your better than everyone!” he punched Ben and knocked him to the ground.

“Trying to be a hero when you’re just a monster!” the second punk started kicking Ben while he was down, the first joined in and started stomping on him.

“We don’t need you!” the other guy joined in kicking Ben in the legs. The boy cried out in pain but didn’t fight back.

“Hey!” Rook pulled up, he jumped out of the vehicle his weapon ready.

“It’s some kind of alien freak!”

“Let’s get out of here!” the punks ran off, Rook would have pursued but Ben was top priority.

“Are you okay Ben? Should I pursue the lowlifes?”

“Leave them Rook, they aren’t important.” He groaned as he got up his body was beat up bad.

“We should get you back to the base, you have serious injuries.”

Ben gave a weak chuckle. “No I’ll be fine see?” the charm of resurrection glowed and his wounds healed.

“Forgive me Ben, but with your power you should have been able to handle those lowlifes on your own, and why did they attack you to begin with?”

“They attacked me because I’m a witch.” This shocked Rook. “Despite using my powers for good they scare people, the media spreads lots of bad information about me, so I’m not liked, and often people fear me.”

“But you are a hero I thought…”

“That people loved me, well there are a few people who don’t believe what the media says about me. Others well act like those guys there.” Rook looked at him with concern. “I didn’t use my powers because it would make what those guys think of me true. I’m not a monster!”

Rook smiled. “You are as amazing as the legends say.”

They got in the TRUK and located a boy using illegal high level tech. After capturing him they learned that Megawhatts were being used to power his tech and they weren’t too pleased.

Ben followed the little guys and learned a whole colony was being held captive. Some goons managed to put Ben and Rook in a containment field. The runt they left behind had swung in and got their boss. Fistrick recognized Ben from the news. “Oh bro, I know you!” he said with a grin. “I hear you’re a pretty powerful witch bro. We could use someone with that kind of power.”

“Sorry so not interested, your using these innocent Megawhatts to power no doubt stolen tech.”

“It’s my business, one alien makes it, another alien powers it, I mass produce it and make tons of money!”

“Yeah, I’m going to bring you down.”

“As much as I’d enjoy a cute bro like you going down on me.” He gave Ben a lecherous smirk. Rook narrowed his eyes, and fought back a growl. “But since you won’t join me I’ll have to lock you up.” He was to busy undressing Ben with his eyes he failed to notice what Rook was doing.

He finished charging his device and manages to deactivate their trap. Once free Ben uses telekinesis and sends two of his goons flying. Rook takes on another grunt, while Ben fights against Fistrick. “Oh yeah bro, you should ditch the red spot and come join up with me. You’d be a lot happier.”

“Doubt you could satisfy me!” he punched the muscled bad guy with an electrical charged punch.

“We’ll see.” He goes down and gets his mech suit. Ben tried blasting him with lighting but it just absorbed it, and he was fire proof. A barrage of missiles flew at the two. Ben shielded them with mana but got blasted out of the warehouse. “Oh yeah how do you like that!”

“Not impressed!” he reached into his bag and called out four rock creatures. “Go free the others!” the beasts obeyed running past Fistrick.

“Hey bro no fair!” he blasted Ben with a charged up attack, he had 6 of them on his back so his suit would be charged, but now he had to end this fast. Ben blocked the attack with mana.

Rook managed to sneak around and land on the mech’s back. He managed to free one of the Megawhatts, but Fistrick had weapons all over his body. A blaster sprang up and shot Rook at point blank range.

“Rook!” Ben flew over to him, but he wasn’t moving. “Oh no, oh no!” he listened to his chest but heard nothing. “Calm down, he’ll be okay, you’ll be okay!” he removed his charm of resurrection and placed it over Rook’s chest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Rook’s lips, the charm glowed and began to work it’s magic.

Fistrick sent a barrage of missiles at Ben. “Hey bro, you’re making me jealous, but it looks like your little kitten is bye bye!” Ben created a barrier of mana and blocked the barrage. He was shaking in fury and to the bad guys surprise green markings began appearing on Ben’s body, to long green stripes over his cheeks, a green band around his neck, and green stripes over his wrists.

His eyes glowed with his rage, and his remaining charms glowed with him. “You!” he lifted the man up into the air, his power all but tripled. He blasted the mech with a fusion of fire and lighting, that did some damage destroying various weapon ports. “Haaaaa” he forced the Megawhatts free, using his power to yank the pods off.

He didn’t stop there he began pulling on the arms and legs of the mech, until they ripped off releasing sparks and scrap. His power crushed the hatch and ripped that off revealing Fistrick. “Hey bro cool off.”

“No you cool off!” he began throwing the man into the water again and again, pulling him out and dunking him back in. With a flick of the wrist he sent him flying into some crates. He dropped to his knees panting as he over used his power.

Rook came to, perfectly fine, and the other plumbers were called. Fistrick and his boys were taken into custody. The alien boy removed the charm and went to return it to Ben. The boy was sitting at the edge of the dock, he had a green cloak with a hood on now, covering his body and shielding him. “Ben?”

“Stay back Rook, I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Like what? You saved my life, and you beat the bad guy.”

“You got hurt, and I lost control. It should have been me.”

“Do not say that, I am fine and so are you that is what matters.” He reached out to Ben who flinched.

“When I lose control something happens to me, it’s a part of my unique anodite form. Unlike Gwen who is more anodite than human can take anodite form, and create a new body whenever she wants, but me my mana is tied directly into this body. When it goes I go, but when I tap into that power deep inside it’s reflected on my body.”

“Please show me.” He says, and Ben takes a deep breath. “Please Ben I am your partner you can trust me.”

“Ok.” He reaches out and takes the charm back from Rook, and the revonnahgander noticed the stripes on his wrist. The charm joined the others, and Ben removed the cloak. Rook blushed, his markings were similar to revonnahgander stripes. He continued to stare, the witch getting more and more self-conscious. “Well?”

“Your markings are…what do you humans say walking dick?”

“Walking sex?” the male nodded. “You think my markings are sexy?” he blinked in surprise as Rook’s lips curved into a smile.

“Very much so.” His eyes roamed over Ben’s clothed form. “Are they anywhere else?” that made Ben laugh.

“Easy Tiger, I might get to show you some day.” Rook smiled at the pet name. He studied up on various earth animals, and tigers had stripes and were quite strong. He felt proud of the nickname, from his human studies pet names were given to close friends or even lovers. Ben cupped his cheek and ran his fingers over the black fur.

“The Ben legends say after the butt kicking, you usually celebrate with a smoothie.”

“I’d love to but it will be awhile before my markings fade. I’m gonna head home.”

“I can swing by the shop and pick some up for you.”

“You’re sweet.” He leaned up and gave Rook a peck on the cheek. The male smiled happily and left to pick up Ben’s drink.

Ben pulled out his phone. –He likes my markings-

Kevin saw the message. –That so, I am looking forward to meeting him-

-How are things going?-

-Pretty good got my own cot and everything-

-I miss you-

-I miss you to, but we will see each other again.-

-Yeah- -Good Night-

-Goodnight-

Ben returned to the base and the two shared a smoothie. Rook saw when his markings faded, he found Ben beautiful his markings only made him sexier.

To be continued

Chap 4 Preview

Ben reveals his business to Rook, and a few more surprises. Things get strange when a weird artifact comes across Ben.

“I want Ben Tennyson killed can you do it?”

“Of course, he is only a witch I will gladly end him and go after my next prey Kevin Levin.”

End preview


	4. Ben's Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on others.

Chap 4 Ben’s Territory

A few days have passed since Ben met Rook. He’d made the boy breakfast and then would disappear for some time before patrol. Rook was getting really curious, he’d ask but Ben would smile at him, lean really close, he smelled amazing btw, and whisper. “It’s a secret.” His hot breath making his ear twitch, and a shudder raced down his spine.

Rook didn’t want to press Ben and make him mad, but like earth felines he had a curiosity that was hard to control at times. So he went to ask Max about this. “Sorry Rook, Ben hasn’t told me anything. Though it is true partners shouldn’t keep secrets from each other. I don’t think this is something plumber related so you best leave Ben to his privacy and he will tell you what he’s doing when he’s ready.”

“Alright.” So he waited for Ben to return, he did do a track on Ben’s watch and found he was in under town. ‘What could he be doing?’ he shook his head. ‘No I should listen to magister Tennyson. I trust Ben with my life, though we have not talked much about personal things.’

To take his mind off what Ben was doing he decided to watch some earth programming. He saw a news broadcast and this guy talking about Ben. “This is Will Harangue of Will Harangue Nation. More news about the plague of Bellwood, as many of you know we have a witch living amongst us. Ben Tennyson self proclaimed hero, and all around menace and threat to us all.” Rook tightened his grip on his viewer. “A recent attack on a public warehouse shows the destructive power Ben Tennyson is capable of. How long must we live with this monster in out city? How long until he is summoning demons to bring mayhem to our streets. Recently we have evidence he may have gained such a creature.” A picture appeared of him and Ben at Mr. Smoothy.

“What?!” he hissed.

“We don’t know what this being is, but this reporter believes him to be some kind of demon conjured by the vile witch. It won’t be long before he’s dancing naked in the woods, and putting people under his control, he is a vile monster and must be stopped!” Rook smashed the viewer.

“I see now, Ben was right, he really does have it hard. He is such a strong person.” He made a mental note to knock some sense into that Will Harangue guy.

-x-

Will Harangue had finished his report. He went to his office/dressing room where a tall alien male was waiting for him. “Thanks for those pictures of those two, I have already sent you payment.”

“Yes I know, I was only doing reconnaissance after all for the real job you want correct?” the human nodded. “I did give you information about the alien boy, he isn’t a demon.”

“So what people won’t question it. I’ve turned that damned witch into a pariah and my ratings keep getting higher. But that damn brat continues to play the hero and he is a nuisance. I want Ben Tennyson killed, can you do it?”

“Of course I can, he is only a witch while I am the universes greatest hunter.” The man chuckled. “He is the mate of my real prey, best to get rid of any obstacle in my way.” He went to leave but stopped. “Did you get the thing I asked for?”

“Yes, I got my hands on a bunch of files on Levin. He was another thorn in my side but Tennyson remains as a deeper threat.” He passed over a data disk and the hunter known as Khyber took it. 

The hunter left getting a call from his other partner. “What is taking so long?”

“Don’t worry Levin will be dealt with and the omnitrix will be in your hands, just need to get rid of a potential risk.”

“Hurry it up, or we’ll find someone else to handle the job.” The call ended.

“Stupid crab, if he knew what I knew he wouldn’t underestimate Levin or Tennyson.” He let out his whistle and his pet came to him. “Time for the hunt, my old friend.” He looked at the data and he was right. After learning about the two Harangue dug deep looking for any incidents, he had info on various missions they went on. This combined with some data he stole from plumber’s hq he had the perfect insight into the two.

Both were powerful on their own, Kevin had a variety of aliens, and Ben had the charms of Bezel along with various other magics. Alone they are formidable but from his and Harangue’s data Ben’s true power came out when someone he cared for was hurt, and Kevin has gone off the deep end when Ben was hurt or threatened. They had a deep bond as any lover would, but something else tied them together.

‘Once I kill Ben, I’ll send a piece of him to Levin. He’ll go crazy and come after me, that’s when he will learn he is just prey for the predator.’

-x- 

Ben returned to Rook for patrol. He noticed some weird looks when they were at Mr. Smoothy. “Is something wrong, everyone is staring?”

“I think it has something to do with that what is the human term butt hole.”

Ben laughed. “I think you mean asshole but close.”

“Yes asshole, Will Harangue did a news blast saying horrible things about you.” He said with the faintest hint of a growl.

“Ah Kevin and I made a deal not to watch him anymore, it just upsets us.” He took a sip of his smoothie.

“Then I will not either, he said such lies about you, and then he had a picture of us and…”

“He didn’t say anything about you did he!” anger filling his voice. “Saying stuff about me is one thing but I won’t let it stand if he talks bad about you.”

“He was saying you were conjuring demons, and that I was your demon familiar.” Ben frowned.

“Oh jeez how can he even think that. Grr that guy!” Rook took his hand.

“It is alright. If you can take it so can I.” their hands cupped and Ben gave his hand a squeeze.

“So apparently you are my demon familiar huh?” he said with a laugh.

“Yes, my master.” He leaned down and kissed Ben’s hand. The two blushed and burst into a fit of laughter.

With his free hand he reached forward and scratched under his chin, Rook gasped and found it hard not to purr. “You are so cute, my Tiger.” Rook smiled, and the two carried on their meal, still Ben didn’t let go of Rook’s hand, and only parted when they got in the TRUK. After patrol Rook was gonna head back to the base.

“Hold on Rook, I want to show you something. We need to head to Under Town.”

“Sure, but what is it?”

“It’s the secret. I’m sure you’ve been wondering what I’ve been up to lately well it is finally ready.” Rook put the pedal to the metal and followed Ben’s directions and they arrived at a building. “Here we are, this is what I’ve been working on.”

“A shop?” he asked.

“Not just any shop.” He snapped his fingers and a sign appeared. Ben’s Magic Shop!! “My shop.” He says with a smile, the door opened and the lights came on, they entered and there were shelves of books, various objects, and a counter chair and register, and another door leading to a back room.

“Amazing, but how did you do this?”

“Pakmar, I gave him some magical runes to help protect his shop from any damage or violence. In exchange he helped me find and buy a special spot here in under town really cheap to. When we were down here before I found this spot was empty and felt a strong magical point here. So I got the lot and had my rock creatures build it up. I transferred the last of my magical items here, along with the books I had.” He did a little spin. “I’ve made this place my territory it’s synced up with my magic perfectly.” His body glowed and the room seemed to resonate with his power. “In here I am all powerful!”

Rook was amazed, this place was filled with power yet to him it felt safe, like something was covering him with a warm blanket. “That’s not all, come here.” Ben grabbed Rook’s hand and led him into the backroom. Once there his eyes widened as he gazed upon a very large door.

“I heard rumors but is this really the door to anywhere?”

“Hehe nope, it is my door to anywhere. It took me forever to figure out how to make one let alone find a place to install it.” He opened Rook’s hand and drew a pattern on it. “Here is the key, with this you can summon the door and use it.”

“Really?! Could I use it to visit my home world?” he asked with excitement.

“Actually no, no yet anyway, since this is my door it can only lock on to places and mana I’ve encountered. So if we got separated you could use it to find me, or I you. We can also travel to and from the base.”

“Amazing, and that means you could go and visit Kevin.”

“Ah, yes I could, but for now it will be our little secret.”

“You keep secrets from Kevin?” he nods.

“Yes, and he keeps things from me. Both of us have a past, and there are some things we both can’t share. This secret however is a minor one. I know Kevin will visit me, and see how we are doing. Then I will show him and he will get his own key.”

“I see human relationships are quite strange.”

“Now’s your chance to back out.” He says, and releases the male’s hand, Rook tenses up.

“No!” he takes up his hand again. “I want to be with you.”

“That’s good cause I’m becoming fond of you.” He squeezed Rook’s hand smiling. “Should we visit your home world I can make a connection link, and you’ll be able to visit any time you want.”

“That sounds great, thank you Ben.” He pulls him in for a hug. “Now let’s go home.” They use the door and appear at the plumber HQ.

-x-

Ben was so excited, well maybe excited wasn’t the right word. Rook was stuck at the base, but this did give Ben time to run his shop. He opened up, and got a few takers here and there. Some asking for potions and good luck charms, most were easy enough to make, he kept anything he created low level didn’t want just anyone using magic.

It was when a flim flam man known as Hokestar entered his shop Ben would be set on a unique path. Hokestar sold phony elixirs based on the secretions from various aliens. Most of them were just wacky spoofs, no real power to them. “Oh my boy this is quite the fine shop you have here.”

“Thank you, now what do you want?”

“Well you see I have come across a strange object in my travels, and I thought it might interest you.” He revealed a small round object with unique runes on it.

“No way…it can’t be…is that…a charm of bezel!” he gasped, choking on disbelief, he made sure all his were still there and they were this one was different, this one was new, this one was real! 

To be continued


	5. Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 5 Charms

Hokestar had no idea what a charm of bezel was. “Well you see my boy, this little trinket I found in my travels. The legend says it appeared one day on a desert planet, and it turned the sandy world into a tropical paradise, giving it water for centuries. They treated it as a good luck charm but such superstition has long since faded. I managed to trade them for it thinking it could be valuable, but I could never get the thing to work.”

Ben touched it and the charm reacted. He focused and water began forming in the air, dancing under his control. “Wonderful my boy you can use it!”

“Yeah, most of the charms can only be used in certain ways.” He remembered that Blukic and Driba had asked to examine his charms, and through some technology they managed to channel the charms power. “Tell me, when you took the charm off world the planet is okay right?”

“Oh yes yes yes! I still do business with them, they are still a tropical paradise. The water still flows like a massive train.” He seemed to be telling the truth, but he’d check to make sure.

“So why did you bring this to me, what are you asking for it?”

“For this consider it a token of good will, you are after all Ben Tennyson, a hero.” He said tipping his hat. “But should I discover any other such objects I trust you may find it in your heart to give me a finders fee?”

“If your story checks out I’ll consider it.”

“Thank you my boy!” he bowed out of his shop and his lackey Plugg came up to him.

“Boss did you tell him about the other one?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure to get a proper fee once he learns of the other charms.”

Ben went to the base, and after a quick search he found out the planet in question was perfectly fine, the charm did bring water to the planet but upon doing so changed the nature of the planet forever for the better. “I can’t believe there is another charm of bezel, if I didn’t know about this one who knows if there are other ones out there.”

“It is true, studies on magic are often little and tend to disappear.”

“If there are other charms out there we will find them Ben.”

“I think I know where to get some answers.” He summoned a strange looking staff.

“Ben no, you can’t go to him, he swore if you ever crossed paths again he would destroy you.”

“He’s the only one with greater magical knowledge, as much as I trust my treaty with Charmcaster I know she lusts for power, if she knew about the other charms she’d go after them herself. He’s the only one I’m sure knows.”

“Rook stop him, he can’t do this.” Rook looked between the two. Ben summoned his door.

“Rook if you care about me at all you won’t follow.” The door opened and Ben went inside, the doors closed.

“Magister where did he go?” the boy asked.

“To Hex…”

-x-

Ben had a lock on Hex’s mana, he could find him anywhere he was, paid in a lot of ways in case he started up trouble. The door opened and found Hex in his home. “Ben Tennyson, what do I owe this unexpected pleasure.” His eyes glowed, but before he could attack Ben showed his staff. “Are you here to mock me?”

“No I’m here for information, and I’m willing to trade for it.” The staff floated over to him.

“You will return my staff, no tricks?”

“I am a witch of my word.”

“Deal.” He took back his staff. “What information do you need?”

“What do you know of this?” he revealed the new charm.

“The charm of aquakinesis, I had heard rumors that Bezel had created other charms.” He called a book over to him. “Some of the rumors said that he created many different charms each with their own unique power. However he feared those would abuse his treasures, or a mass them and bring chaos to the omniverse, so he scattered them, through space, time, various dimensions anywhere they would be safe. He kept his favorite five and the key stone here on earth.”

“So if you knew other charms were out there how come you never went after them?”

“The five here along with the key stone would have amassed me with enough power to rule this world. Seeking out the other charms would be wasted efforts, even if I could locate their presence, once they work their magic, the magic lingers indefinitely, so if they moved and even if the charms were broken the magic would remain.”

“Yeah that I know, magic is near impossible to destroy the vessels can be but the magic usually flows back to ledger domain until it finds a new vessel.”

“So you can see why hunting across the galaxy or other realms for them would be wasted effort. Pin pointing the charms is difficult unless you had a bit of luck.” He reached out towards Ben, but the boy pulled back.

“Watch it Hex, you got your staff and I got my info. We part here.” He summoned his door.

“You have grown into a fine witch, a pity you fight a losing battle. No one will ever accept you, what you are?”

“That’s where your wrong, I got two guys who love me, and unlike you I’d rather be loved than feared.” He left the room using his door and it vanished from sight.

Hex closed his eyes, it was true all his quests for power, he had walked down a path without love. ‘Maybe it is time for a change.’

-x-

Ben returned to HQ, and Max hugged him. “Ben you are okay, he didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I’m fine, we just struck a deal. He gave me some very interesting information.” He shared the news with others.

“So there are other charms of bezel out there. That is great right?” Rook asked, and Ben nodded.

“I dunno Ben, these charms could be dangerous.”

“I’ll be careful Grandpa I promise.” Him and Rook hit the training room for Ben to practice his new charm. Without the key stone he could conjure control and manipulate water, but with the key stone he could create rain and mist and even give shape to the water.

After the training Ben gave a call to Hokestar. “Ok, if you find anymore charms I’ll pay you a finder’s fee.”

“Well my boy I look forward to working with you. I think I already have a lead on another charm.” He walked over to a box he had a charm inside. The Charm of Sight!

To be continued

Chap 6 preview Visions and Danger

Ben gains the charm of sight, one with a very unique power, but testing this power proves dangerous. Will Ben be able to handle his new found power.

Things go from bad to worse, as a brat named Billy uses a device to age Ben and Rook into kids.

End preview


End file.
